


it's not me

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:“If equal affection cannot be, let the more loving one be me.”—W. H. Auden, “The More Loving One”





	it's not me

There’s something about Asahi that draws you in, almost magnetic. He’s gorgeous, and kind, and, once you get to know him a little better, full of sass. Yuu had liked him instantly from the first time they’d met, and those feelings had only gotten stronger as time went on. Asahi was everything that Yuu would want in a boyfriend, smart and sweet and always looking out for others. By the time he came to terms with the realization, though, it was nearly the end of the year, and exams and final matches took all their focus. He’d barely passed his finals, and they’d failed to get to Nationals, and the toll that took on him was a little harder than he’d expected.

Then summer comes, and Yuu gets sent off to visit his aunt, where he spends the entire break helping in her shop on the beach and entertaining his younger cousins. There’s two his age as well, though they disappear during the day to do odd jobs around town instead of at the beach. He shares a room with Hiroshi, who snores something terrible, and Nariko, whose room has been taken over for the summer by another of Yuu’s aunts and her new baby. They stay up comparing school life together, and they spend more than one night teasing Yuu about his crush after they finally drag it out of him.

On the last night before he goes back home, Nariko uses her height to ambush him, and promptly sits on him until he promises them both that he’ll do something about his crush when he gets back to school. Hiroshi laughs and helps him set up the futons, and then crawls into his own bed sleepily, ready to get back to his normal schedule. It takes Yuu a while to fall asleep, but when he does it’s with the resolve of confessing to Asahi as soon as possible.

That plan gets thoroughly derailed when he arrives at practice bright and early the first day of school. He thinks the grounds are empty aside from himself, and then he hears a low, familiar laugh and Yuu turns the corner to find Asahi leaning up against the wall leading to the clubroom. He almost blurts out his confession in lieu of a greeting in a twist of nerves when he notices that Asahi’s not alone. It gives him enough of a pause that he manages to stop himself, just in time to see Suga reach up on tiptoe to kiss Asahi softly.

He retreats silently, but the image is already burned into his brain, how sweet they looked, how Asahi had gazed down at Suga as they separated, expression fond. How Suga had smiled back and said something that made Asahi laugh again. Then Yuu is around the corner, leaning against the wall and wondering if he can get away with sneaking home and calling in sick instead. He can’t, he knows his mother would be unhappy, and either way Tanaka shows up only a few minutes later, when Yuu is halfway back across the grounds.

Asahi and Suga are actually in the clubroom when they arrive, changing for practice, like nothing is out of the ordinary, and Yuu and Tanaka join them. Practice is livelier than ever with their new first years, but Yuu is distracted more by the way that Asahi and Suga practice together. They’re even more friendly than they were before, more touchy, and they stand and poke at each other during a break, trying to make the other laugh. Yuu misses more than one easy receive, and he curses internally when Daichi asks if he’s not feeling well.

All the third years’ attention is on him then, and Yuu has to try a little harder to keep himself together when Asahi asks him if he needs to go home for the day. Suga expresses concern too, mentioning how Yuu looks tired still, suggesting that if he doesn’t want to go home maybe he should sit for a bit. It makes it hard, because Yuu can’t find any reason why Asahi would want to choose him over Suga. Suga is nice, and he’s a good match for Asahi, he proves that well enough.

Yuu takes a seat on the bench and watches them take back to the court, and just for a moment he allows himself to be upset. He supposes that if one of them had to fall for the other with no hopes of reciprocation, he’s glad it was him and not Asahi. Asahi deserves all the love in the world, and he’s glad that Asahi has someone, even if that someone isn’t him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
